Sarabande
by PengiKel
Summary: Harry and 15 others are called to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. Things have changed the summer after 5th year and all are in for some surprises. H/D slash, language, etc. It's good and plotty, not just fluff. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!
1. Arrival

A/N Mwahahaha! My first fic, so don't flame quite yet. Sorry it's so long. It'll get better. And there'll be SLASH! Review, please. Please please please! I'm begging.   
  
  
It was midnight, and Harry Potter stood poised on the brink of insanity. He needed to get out of the house. Hermione was already at Ron's, her family hoping that the protection of a wizarding family would keep her safe. He couldn't imagine what sort of fun he was not in on. He rubbed his scar in frustration and silently cursed the man who had given it to him. It was because of him, and his new arising that Harry was forced to be at the Dursley's for an indefinite period of time. He couldn't imagine what he was missing. A knock came on his window. As a wizard, he was used to such things occurring and he peered outside. A great, glowing pair of eyes met him and he saw Dobby, the house-elf riding on the back of the largest owl Harry had ever seen. He threw open his window. DOBBY! What are you doing here?  
Dobby came to deliver a message to Harry Potter, sir. Dumbledore says that Harry Potter must return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also sends a letter to further explain matters, Harry Potter.  
Harry stood, or rather leaned, dumbfounded. Hogwarts? He had only been away from there for a few weeks! It was confusing, but a dream come true.   
but Dobby had flown away on the owl leaving Harry with a thick letter. Goodbye Harry Potter! his voice came, faintly. Harry looked at the letter and ripped into it without a moment's hesitation.   
_Dear Harry,_ it read_  
Happy Birthday! _Harry smiled, realizing that, indeed it was his birthday. He was 16.   
_I know this is rather sudden, but you must come back to Hogwarts. Unforeseen circumstances have arisen and I need to talk with you, as well as some others, in person. I am dreadfully sorry that you will be parted from your dear aunt and uncle for the rest of the summer_...Harry laughed out loud at this. He hated the Dursleys and would love to see the looks on their faces when he turned up missing. _Only joking, of course, Harry. Floo powder is out of the question, so I will be magicing you here tomorrow, 31 July. _Today was 31 July, his birthday. Obviously Dobby had been delayed. _ Just be in your room at 9 AM sharp with all of your things. I'll take care of the rest.   
Yours Sincerely,   
Albus Dumbledore  
  
_Harry reread the letter several times, grinning. If he couldn't be with his friends, Hogwarts was the next best place. Setting his alarm for 7, Harry fell into bed, asleep almost as his head hit the pillow.   
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced his office, occasionally putting his wand tip to his temple and depositing the most recent thought into his Pensieve. He was worried. Voldemort was on the rise for the first time for 13 years, and Cornelius Fudge was being-there was no other word for it-an ass. He was cooperating, but only just. Dumbledore hated the feeling of doing things behind Cornelius's back, but this time it was necessary. He glanced at his watch, remembered that it didn't tell time, and glanced at the mahogany grandfather clock on the other side of his office. 8:56. Remembering that it ran a minute fast, Albus waved his wand, banishing things from the of the room, leaving a large empty space in the middle of it. Peering anxiously at the clock, he stood still for a minute and strode off to one side of his office. He waved his wand and there was a huge BANG. When the smoke cleared, there was a large group of people looking around confusedly. Mr and Mrs Weasley, their children Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron were there, as well as Hermione Granger looking fit and tan in Muggle clothing. Neville Longbottom stood looking scared clutching his toad. Harry stood in the midst of everyone peering around in shock.   
Ron! Hermione! He said, poking them in the backs.   
They whipped around. HARRY! YOU'RE HERE! Hermione hugged him, and she was followed by Ron who made to hug him but pulled away and offered his hand. His ears were pink. Oh, stuff it, Harry said and pulled him into a tight hug.   
Good to see you, Harry said Bill, offering his hand. Charlie did the same. Gred! Forge! yelled Harry, grinning mischievously.   
Harry, old prune!   
Good to see you old wombat! laughed the twins, bowing and elbowing each other to be the first to shake Harry's hand.  
Mr Weasley came over and said hello, and Harry went over to Neville, wondering to himself what he was doing there.   
Harry, dear. Good to see you. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a surprisingly strong hug and didn't release him til Fred said   
Honestly, Mum, we won't win the war against You-Know-Who if you strangle the Boy Who Lived to death! The room fell silent. Everyone looked at Dumbledore.   
Thank you, Fred. Because, of course, this is why we're all here. but I will say no more until everyone else gets here. If we'd all like to follow me? The rather large group made their way down the revolving staircase and out into the empty corridor. Dumbledore led them into a large, airy room with a huge table set for tea. If you'll sit down, the others will be here soon.  
The others? Ron whispered Harry. Wonder who they- His question was cut short, as the huge oak doors swung open. In marched Professor Minerva McGonnagal, Remus Lupin with a large black dog in tow, Professor Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and a woman Harry recognized. Mrs FIGG!? Harry jumped to his feet. What? Why? How?   
Dumbledore cleared his throat. If I might explain why I have brought you here? he trailed off politely. Instantly the talking stopped. Harry sat down, staring at his shoes in embarrassment. Dumbledore obviously noticed this and his first words were directed at Harry.   
No need to be embarrassed. I get excited when I see Mrs Figg too! Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Fred and George made catcalls. Mrs Figg blushed.   
I'm sure you all are wondering why I brought you here today. He looked around as if expecting an answer and continued. It's simple, really. You all know that Voldemort is on the rise. He has started to make very subtle attacks here and there, and we must all be prepared. You 16 are some of the most important witches and wizards I can trust, and we need to start working immediately. He glanced at the dog by Lupin's side. Suddenly a man stood by Lupin. Harry's godfather. His black hair was shorter than the last time Harry had seen him and he looked less gaunt. Harry grinned at him. Snape was shooting alternate death glares at Sirius and Harry. Mrs Weasley looked tense. Draco Malfoy looked confused. That's SIRIUS BLACK! he shouted suddenly, light finally dawning. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? He sprang to his feet, his wand pointed at Sirius...   
Mr Malfoy. Sirius is here at my invitation, as are you. Please sit down. Dumbledore said this in a kind voice but Draco as well as everyone else in the room heard the edge in the request. He sat.   
You are all here at my invitation, and I would very much appreciate it if you all could try to be civil towards one another. His eyes were twinkling once more as he looked at Snape and Sirius, Remus and Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Snape, Fred, George, and Draco, Fred, George and Snape, Mrs Weasley and Sirius, and Bill and Snape. _Such enimnity_ he thought. _But it'll all straighten out...or I'll know why. _His eyes gave an extra twinkly twinkle at this un-Dumbledoreish thought and resumed his speech.   
Also, you'll all be sleeping in one of the dormitories together. Seperate rooms for the adults, he added as he saw panicked looks on Mr & Mrs Weasley's faces as they looked at Snape and Sirius.   
bellowed Ron. You don't mean we'll have to share a room with THAT git? He pointed at Malfoy, who looked utterly horrified at the thought as well.   
hissed Hermione and Mrs Weasley in unison.   
Sorry Professor. Ron whispered, becoming very interested in his own shoes.   
I quite understand. Perhaps you'd prefer rooming with Professor Snape?Snape looked disgusted and horrified; Ron looked positivley sick.   
Er, not really...  
I was only joking, Ron. Now- Yes, Hermione? She had timidly raised her hand, not knowing if she should or just speak out.   
Er, Professor, does that mean we'll be rooming with the boys, then? She blushed.   
Not directly. You and Ginny will have a room and Harry, Ron, and Draco shall share another. However, both rooms open into one bathroom. An eveil voice in his head said _Hmmm. This will be very...interesting. _He quelled that thought and stood up.   
And now, I'm sure you all are weary and would like a nice ot bath to rejuvinate yourselves. Goodnight, all!  
Professor? You never told us why we're all here exclaimed Neville. Others nodded.   
I know. It can wait, I think, until morning. We wll all be refreshed and ready for anything. Goodnight! He walked out the door, supressing a laugh at the sight of the expression on Snape's face at his disgustingly cheerful mood. House elves lead them to their respective rooms, ones that members of the younger set had never seen before. Ron and Harry stepped into their room, Draco close behind them. Ron uttered a low whistle, Harry gave a gasp. Malfoy looked unimpressed. The room was large and had a huge window overlooking the lake. There were three enormous four-poster beds each with thick comforters (royal purple, orange and black) and lots and lots of pillows. A door to the right led to the bathroom. Harry opened it and peered inside.   
Hey, Ron! Come look at this! The bathroom was spacious with large back bathtub in the middle of it. There seemed to be a sauna in the corner.   
Ron and Malfoy looked over his shoulder. Again Ron whistled, and again Malfoy looked unimpressed.  
I bet that bathtub is bigger than your whole room, eh Weasel? he sneered, his upper lip curling unpleasantly. Ron lunged for him and Harry grasped Ron's robes before he could punch Malfoy.   
Harry said in a calm voice. Take that back. You at least might try to be civil...or don't you know what that means? Ferret boy.   
Malfoy went pink. And then turned away.   
I'm sorry.  
Ron and Harry stared at one another in shock.   
Ron asked, staring very hard at Malfoy.  
Dammit, Weasley, I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been such a goddamn asshole. I'm sorry that I make fun of your family, I'm sorry I make nasty cracks about you, Potter. I'm sorry.   
His face was flushed and his eyes looked suspiciously wet.   
Er, Malfoy?Are you feeling alright? Whatever happened to the I-am-Slytherin-hear-me-roar-cos-I'm-better-than-everyone-else-in-the-whole- goddamn-world-and-my-sole-purpose-in life-is to-make-everyone-else's- life-a-living-hell Malfoy of, oh what was it...LAST YEAR? Harry yelled, his temper getting the better of him.   
POTTER! DAMN YOU! I'VE CHANGED. I DON'T want to talk about it. Malfoy screamed. Suddenly he sat down on the purple bed, his head in his hands.   
Just go away he whispered.   
Ron and Harry stared at one another and quickly walked out of the room.   
Harry broke into a run and Ron followed him, marvelling at how well Harry knew his way around. After abot 5 minutes of sprinting, Harry collapsed against afamiliar statue, panting.   
  
  
What the bloody hell just happened?  
'I dunno, but we're going to find out.  
With this he turned to the stone gargoyle and said the first candy name that popped into his mind.  
Fizzing Whizbees  
THe gargoyle hopped aside.   
Damn I'm good Harry muttered to Ron as they stepped onto the staircase leading to quite a few confusing questions that they wanted answers to.   



	2. Tears for Two

Harry raised his hand to knock on the mahogany door when it opened.   
  
Ah, Harry, Ron. I was expecting you two. Dumbledore smiled and let them in.   
  
Er, Professor, we were talking to Malfoy just now and...  
I expect you noticed a change in him, Harry?  
  
said the two boys at the same time.   
  
Yes, I thought that would be the reason of your visit. I'm sure you're wondering who that boy sharing your room is and what he did to the real Draco? Dumbledore said, chuckling.   
  
Yes, sir. He's all...nice! sputtered Ron.   
  
The events of this summer seem to have, as you say, changed him. I am only telling you this because you deserve to know so you can try to understand what Draco is going through right now. Draco went home this summer expecting a warm welcome--well, as warm as a welcome from Lucius Malfoy could be. He was picked up at King's Cross Station by the family house elf. When he got home he found his mother dead at the door, and Lucius nowhere to be found. Lucius arrived home late that night and rousted Draco out of bed and proceeded to verbally and physically abuse him. Narcissa's body was nowhere to be found in the morning. Lucius continued to abuse Draco on a nightly basis until one night Lucius cae home extremely drunk. He horsewhipped Draco, confessed to killing Narcissa and then subjected his own son to the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Bloody hell whispered Ron.   
  
Dumbledore continued. Draco had no one to turn to, so in a desperate attempt, he owled me. Of course, if his father had found out he would have probably been killed. I immediately transported him here, where he has been recovering ever since.  
  
Harry sat there, stunned. Wave after wave of guilt washed over him for yelling at Malfoy only minutes before.   
  
Thank you for telling us, professor. Harry said.   
  
You're welcome, Harry. Ron? Are you you all right?  
  
Ron had sat through Dumbledore's story with a grim expression on his face.   
  
That git. he muttered. What sort of person does that to their son?   
He looked positively sick.   
  
Exactly, Ron. We are trying to find an motive behind his violence, something that would provoke him enough to kill him wife and hurt his child.  
  
If I ever get my hands on him-  
  
Hopefully, Ron, that won't be necessary. He is a full-grown wizard and would have an advantage.  
  
Ron, c'mon. Let's go back to the room, all right? Harry said, concerned that Ron really was going to be sick.   
  
  
  
Goodbye Professor. Thank you. said Harry, leading Ron to the door.  
  
Goodbye, boys. See you tonight.  
They walked down the steps and towards their room.  
  
Damn, Harry. I never thought I'd say this but I feel sorry for him. Ron did not need to explain who was.   
  
I know.   
  
They opened the door and walked in. Draco was fast asleep on his bed. There was a knock on the door from the bathroom. It was Hermione.   
  
Where have you been? I've been knocking for ages...  
  
We have something to tell you. said Harry, going into the bathroom. Ron followed and they sat on the bathtub alternately telling her what Dumbledore had told them.   
  
Oh gods. whispered Hermione. That's awful. She suddenly started crying.   
  
Shhh, Mione, it's OK. said Ron. She flung herself into his arms and he held her as she sobbed, forgetting that Harry was in the room. Harry looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow at Ron.   
  
I'll tell you later, he mouthed, grinning.   
  
Harry gave Ron the thumbs up sign and went into the room to unpack. Draco was awake.   
  
Draco started at the usage of his first name by the one person he thought would never use it.  
  
Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been such an ass and I'm sorry about your mum.  
  
  
Harry was surprised by the softness in his own voice and even more surprised by the grey-blue eyes looking into his. They were full of pain, and something else...  
  
Thanks. I guess Dumbledore told you then? Malfoy was trying to be lighthearted about it, and failing miserably.   
  
Yeah. If I had known I wouldn't have gone off on you earlier.  
  
It's OK. I deserved it.  
  
No one deserves that Harry whispered, not referring to his earlier comment at all.  
  
But what if I did? Draco asked.   
You DIDN'T. It's not your fault!  
  
I know. But there has to be a reason for it all. The worst part is I can't even...  
  
Can't even what?  
  
Draco whispered.   
Harry felt a surge of emotion as he watched this pale boy. He had a desire to go over to him and hug him, to tell him that it would be OK. He rose to his feet and tentatively sat down beside Draco. The smaller boy looked up at him, into bottle green eyes, and something inside him snapped. A tear ran down his nose, followed by another and another. Mimicking Ron's motions moments before, Harry pulled Draco to him and held him saying Shhh. Shhh. it'll be OK.  
  
  
  
  
A/N Awww... *SOB* Sorry about the cheesiness. Reviews are welcome. Hint Hint. 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this before. I do not own ANY of these characters. They are not mine. N-O-T M-I-N-E. JK Rowling's. Not mine.   
  
This chapter contains SLASH. If you are offended by it, don't read it. Period. It also contains really cool plot bunnies (what are they anyway?), so read even if you don't like slash.   
  
  
This one's for XOX, my one and only reviewer. Thanks for reading this! Here's some special fluffy Draco marshmallow for you.   
******************************************************************  
  
Harry stared in wonder at the blonde boy resting against his torso. Tear stains marked his pale face, and looking closer Harry noticed the slight greenish tinge of a fading black eye. He didn't know just how long he had been staring at Draco when Ron pulled open the door from the bathroom. He started to speak but Harry silenced him. Ron raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Harry mouthed the words I'll tell you later and then grinned. It was an exact reverse of the scene in the bathroom. Draco stirred and opened his eyes, wondered where he was, and then sat up straight, hitting his head on Harry's chin.   
  
Whoops. Sorry.  
Harry looked at his watch. 2 o'clock. C'mon. Anyone up for some flying?   
He suppressed a smile as he saw identical looks on Ron's and Draco's faces. There was much confusion as the boys rummaged around for their brooms, but soon they were in the Entrance Hall, brooms on their shoulders and ready to fly.   
Once on the Quidditch pitch, Harry felt his heart lighten. He hadn't flown all summer, and had missed it almost as much as his friends. He kicked off from the ground and whooped as the wind blew across his face and the ground fell away beneath him. He saw Draco kick off, followed closely by Ron on his new Nimbus 2003 that he had won in a story contest. They raced from one end of the pitch to the other, shouting challenges and wisecracks to one another. Suddenly, Harry pointed the nose of his Firebolt to the ground, his speed increasing by the second...  
SHIT! HARRY!!!!!  
What the--HARRY!!! NO! came the yells from Ron and Draco, respectively. Right before he hit the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive, just in time to see his friends' terrified faces.   
Damn, Harry, that was an AWESOME Wronski Feint. yelled Ron, surprise and relief etched all over his freckled face. Draco was paler than ever and stared at Harry with wide eyes. He was shaking.   
Draco, you OK? Harry asked.  
Malfoy shook himself.   
Yeah, Potter. Just, well, just glad you didn't break your neck.  
Harry decided to take some time to process this information when Draco yelled, Race you two to the Entrance Hall!   
Harry urged his broom forward and didn't stop until he was only feet away from the front doors. He stopped, jumped off his broom and waited for Ron and Draco to catch up. He looked up at the sky and noticed that they had spent more time outside than he had planned. It was time for the meeting with Dumbledore. He confirmed this with his watch.  
Dammit! We're going to be late if we don't hurry, he said to Draco and Ron who had just gotten off their brooms.   
Ron looked at his own watch and swore.   
We're gonna have to take our brooms with us, there's no way we'll have time to go back to the room.  
Shouldering their broomsticks, the three made their way to the Entrance Hall.   
Hermione strode over to them.   
Honestly, I don't suppose you could have told me where you were going? she scolded.   
Ron looked uncomfortable, Draco was silent.  
Sorry, Herm-own-ninny Harry growled, imitating Krum. Ve vere on the Qvidditch pitch and lost track of za time.  
Hermione laughed and cuffed Harry's shoulder.   
Come and sit down, you imbeciles. She led them to where she was sitting, which was the Staff Table. Harry pulled up a chair and motioned for Draco to do the same. He hesitated.   
Sit down. She knows, too, Harry whispered, pulling on Draco's wrist. He hastily let go and hoped to the gods he wasn't blushing.   
He looked around the table and noticed that everyone but Dumbldore, McGonnagal and Snape were there.   
Sirius! Remus! Hi! he yelled down the table, remembering that he hadn't said hello yet. He was greeted with warm smiled, but just then the three professors strode into the room, looking very grim. The room suddenly grew hushed and every face was turned towards Dumbledore. He looked grave, and the famed Dumbledore-twinkle was not there.   
Mr and Mrs Dursley, and their son Dudley are dead.   
Harry sat there, in shock. He had hated the Dursleys ever since he could imagine but them dead? Sure they weren't nice, but they were the only family he'd ever had.  
Professor Dumbledore? How? he asked, hearing the note of panic in his own voice.   
  
A wave of chatter spread out, everyone wondering how this could be. The special protections on the Dursley's house...  
Those protections were broken. Dumbledore spoke again. He came to their house at approximently 4.30 PM. He was coming for Harry. Please- He held up a hand.   
I would very much appreciate having no interruptions until I get through everything, please. The Dursleys aren't everything. At this, his voice grew quiet. Percy Weasley is a Death Eater.  
Molly Weasley screamed. Ron's face went so pale that Harry thought he was going to faint. Hermione whimpered. Finally, Mr Weasley spoke.   
But Dumbledore? How? When? Why? And Ginny! Ginny's with him...  
At this Mrs Weasley burst into tears.   
In response to your questions, Arthur, I believe the answer to most of them is: ambition. Percy wanted to get somewhere in life, and I suppose this is the way he saw fit. I'm dreadfully sorry. And Ginny is safe, for now. As soon as I got wind of this I had a Hagrid go and get her. She'll be here by tomorrow.  
These are are most recent, but not the least of out concerns. Voldemort is on the rise. He has Harry's blood flowing in his veins, and that both protects and weakens him. He is able to touch Harry, but now that he has mortal blood in him he can be killed.  
So that was the gleam of triumph in his eyes after the Triwizard nightmare Harry thought.   
The Dursleys were his first outright killing so far, and we don't know how he broke the protections. Harry's blood, I suppose. But these killings will soon be followed by more. I have a plan for all of you, and this is why you are all here. Hagrid and Madame Maxime are having success with the giants. I'm working to get the Dementors out of Azkaban. Draco is here because of his father. Severus is here as our most valuable spy. McGonnagal is here as the most powerful witch in the country, as well as a logistical mastermind. Arabella Figg is here as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, something that she excels in as an ex-Auror. Fred and George, you are here because we need your humour more than any time of out lives. Also, your flying skills may come in handy. Bill, you have an excellent reputation for Cure-breaking, something that will most certainly prove useful. Charlie, you are here for your work with dragons, as well as your flying. Sirius, you know Azkaban and Hogwarts inside and out, and you know what I have in store or you. Remus, you know what you must do. Molly, your past will help aid us. Arthur, your Muggle studies will be called upon. Neville, I believe you know why you are here. Hermione, as the cleverest witch in your year, you will be called upon often. Ron, you won't just be a sidekick this time. And Harry. The Boy Who Lived will be called upon to Live again. I hope. That's all. We will meet again at breakfast. Goodnight.  
Harry pushed away from the table in a daze. He felt himself lifted up and embraced tightly by Mrs Weasley.  
Harry, dear, I'm so sorry.  
It's OK, really. Thanks.  
Sirius peered at him anxiously and hugged him, as did Remus.   
Goodnight Sirius, Remus, he said, wheeled around and strode out of the Hall, Draco close at his heels. They did not speak until they reached their room, upon which Harry threw himself onto his bed and stared angrily up at the ceiling.   
the blue eye were in his own green ones again and this time Harry snapped. Tears poured down his face, mingling with the ones on Draco's. He was nose to nose with the blonde boy and suddenly Draco was kissing his tears away. Harry pulled back and surveyed Draco's face.   
Draco whispered, his face beet red. You didn't want that... he trailed off, eyes wide with shock as Harry pulled him towards him and kissed him straight on the lips. They broke apart, panting.  
Like hell I didn't Harry growled and kissed him again. Draco ran his tongue across Harry's lips which opened immediately. Harry was sinking into a wave of pure bliss and didn't notice the door open. Ron stood watching the two boys for a split second and then closed the door softly. He ran after Hermione whom he had just finished snogging as hard as Harry was snogging Draco.   
Mione...Harry's kissing Draco.  
  
A/N sorry for the fluffy bits, but I couldn't resist. Heehee! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Sorry it's so Short

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, there were no copyright laws. Now there are. None of the HP characters are mine. The End.   
A/N: I got no reviews for my last chapter, but I'm posting this one anyway. WHY? WHY? WHY ARE THERE NO REVIEWS? Please review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, come on Ron. I'm not stupid you know, Hermione scoffed.   
I'm serious.  
Like hell you are.  
Herm, if you don't believe me, go in there and look.  
Hermione walked to the boys' door and pulled it open. She went white with shock.   
Oh my fucking gods. She closed the door again.   
said Ron. I told you so.  
I suppose you did.  
  
****  
  
Draco and Harry broke apart after what seemed like far too short a time.  
Draco patted back his disheveled hair and grinned at Harry.  
Well then, Potter. We seem to have officially become non-enemies.  
Apparently so. How long have you...er...  
Known I was gay? Since I was eight. You?  
Er, well. Um, I didn't _know_ know until about five minutes ago but ever since I got here I've sort of had this niggling feeling at the back of my mind. Harry squirmed uncomfortably. It was odd, talking to your ex-worst enemy after ferociously snogging, he realized.  
Oh, ah. intoned Draco, with all the wise superiority of a Slytherein. Harry threw a pillow at him. Ron chose that moment to come in and immeadietly got a pillow thrown in his direction. In moments the three were engaged in a tremendous pillow fight. Thirty minutes later Ron and Harry lay in their respective beds. Draco had gone to take a bath.   
Er, Harry? Ron asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
Harry lay on his bed, his arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling.  
I walked in on you and Draco. Ron said, looking anywhere but at Harry.  
Harry sat up and had a blush to match Ron's in his worst moments.  
Did you? Er, yeah, um...  
I don't have a problem with it. It's a little weird, that's all. And why didn't you tell me you were--you were--  
  
Er, yeah.  
I didn't know myself until tonight.  
Oh. Alright then.  
Ron, I just wanted you to know that you'll always be my best friend no matter who comes into my life, OK? Harry struggled to say this, as he wasn never very good at serious verbal communication.  
Ron's ears went pink.  
  
Night.  
  
  
  



End file.
